The Music Man
by EgoSumERex
Summary: AU. Percy Jackson is a traveling con man. He returns to his home town, of River City, to find that his Childhood chum, Grover, has goon legit. He vows to bring him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Becuse someone is bound to not be history savey enough, this takes plase in the 1920s. Some words that you will need to know:**

**-Flim-Flam: Con or trick**

**-Billiards: A game like pool, but with 10 pockets.**

**-Ruby juce: Slang for Run with Cranberry juice.**

The Music Man

By EgoSumERex

Percy Jackson stood up in the train station. He was doing his best to keep his straw barber hat covering his face. He was in Cotton suit with yello stipes. He kept his suit case, that said: Professor Percy Jackson, near his leg. He tried not to look shady. He was failing. Then, with a unmistable "chug chug chug" sound, a steam train rolled into the station.

"ALLL Aborrrrrd!" called the Ticket master. Percy hussed to a car. "For River city, Idaho!"

"THERE HE IS!" someone yelled. A mob of angry parents ran into the station, with pitchforks and guns. One had a torch.

"GET HIM!" Octavia yelled, shaking his fist.

"Give us back out cash!" Yelled Gwen.

Percy, who had stopped for a second, ran into the train. "Come back hear!" Frank yelled. The train started to move. The mob was left behind.

"You are the best con in the world." Percy said to himself, as he pulled his hat over his head. Percy Jackson, wanted in 12 states and 9 countries, took a nap.

The sound of running water awoke Percy. He saw a brite light. The train exited out of the tunnel, and Percy saw the sorse of the water: The canal on the left side of the train.

"Its not a river, its a canal." Percy said. Percy got up, and looked around him. He would be in River city, Idaho, by the afternoon. Life was good for the Con man.


	2. Chapter 2

The steam train hissed to a stop, and peopled started to mill out from the doors. Percy was one of them.

"Been a long time." He said to his hometown. He walked out of the station, and into town.

The town square was buzzing with energy. Percy walked over to two men, nailing up a sine that said: Pool pub.

"Excuse me, Sir, but is there an Inn in this town?" Percy asked. One thought for a second.

"Yes, there is! Just go down the road, when you come to the spit, take the left."

The other man said: "I thought it was the right."

"Eather one will do!" The first man said. "You see, we have a very speshal way of doing things in old Idaho!"  
>"Oh, there's nothing halfway" Said the other man."About the Iowa way to treat you."<p>

A yong woman gained the song: "When we treat youWhich we may not do at all."

"There's an Iowa kind of special Chip-on-the-shoulder attitude." Said the other man.  
>"We've never been without.<p>

That we recall.

We can be cold

As our falling thermometers in December " They all sung.

"And we're so by God stubborn" Said the man.

"We could stand touchin' noses"

"For a week at a time"

"And never see eye-to-eye." Said the other man.  
>"But what the heck, you're welcome!" They all sung.<p>

"Um...Thank you, now I will be out now...To go see someone!" Percy said, and walked away, with his suitcase.

In about 45 minutes of walking, he came to the door of a suburban townhouse. He recalled the address. He gave three, sharp knocks to the door. A cubby man opened up the door. The man shook Percy's hand. "Percy, I haven't seen you scene the Long Island incident!" Grover said. "Come inside!"

"It is nice to see you, Grover!" Percy said. A woman with red hair and in a green dress walked into the drawing room.

"Grover dear, who is this?" she asked.

"Percy, this is my wife, Juniper, and Juniper, this is Percy, my friend from my childhood." Grover said.

Percy and Juniper shook hands. "Nice meeting you" Percy said.

"Same hear." Juniper said, and she went back to what ever she was doing. Grover invited Percy to sit down.

They talked for a wile. Grover knew what was going to do.

In a wile, Percy said "Grover, Im thinking of doing...a project hear."

"Percy, I am not a con-man anymoor."

"What!" Percy said, getting up. "this is not the Grover underwood that I know!"

"I saw that I would be caute, so I stopped, and made a family. You should do the same."

"Me, stop Conning! Never!" Percy said, getting up, and picking up his suitcase. "I must now go. I need to find a inn."

"There is one just down the road-"

"I know that!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Two weeks." Percy said, talking to innkeeper. Two weeks were all it takes for him to scam a town.

"That will be 110, sir" The innkepper said. Percy took out his check book, and wrote a check for it. A bellhop took his bag, and Percy got his room key. He set out for the town, to get some lunch.

After an afternoon of walking, Percy was disappointed. The town had next to nothing. There was a move theater, where he spent some time, watching Modern Times, but no other forms of entreatment. He was about to go back, when he walked past the house of his friend. Grover walked out, and greeted his friend.

"Changed your mind?" Percy asked.

"No. I just wanted to tell you that there is already a music teacher in this town." Grover said.

"Is that so?" Percy asked. "What is her name?"

"Annabeth Chase. She lives nearby" Grover explained. Then, a goup of people walked out of a shop, laughing. People where outside, waiting to come in.

"Its the pool hall." Grover explaned, seeing Percy attention .

"What is the matter, this town has never seen a pool hall before?" Percy said.

"Well, yes, it just came in last week." Grover said.

"What type of the music dose Ms. Chase teach?" Percy asked.

"Singing."

"Perfect. I teach boy bands. Is that hall popular with kids."

"Very."

Percy thought for a second. "That will do it!" Percy said, and made a beeline for the Grocery.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been in Canada all week, so I have not been able to update. I hope this extra-long chapter makes up for it.**

Percy caught sight of a store clerk. He walked/ran over to him.

"Hello!" Percy said. The store clerk stopped what he was doing (Unloading osters from a truck) to greet Percy.

"What can I do for you!" The Clerk said, while whiping his ostery hands on his apron. "We just got in a new shipment of osiers in from the Chesapeake, as you can see."

"Now, that sounds all good and fine, but you should hear what I can do for you. My name is Professor Percy Jackson from the New York school of music." Percy said, shaking the clerk's hand. "Say, do you have a son?"

"Why, yes." The Cleck said.

"Well than, in that case, you got trouble." Percy said. "Trouble everywhere..."

"How so?" The clerk asked.

"Ether you are not aware or are choosing to ignore a very grave probable in this very community! Indicated by a pool hall in this city!" Percy pointed to the brightly lit hall.

"Rely?" The clerk asked.

"Yes." Percy said. "Oh, you got trouble my friend!" Percy called to a group of men to come over.

"If you do not have a son, than this is not of concern to you. If so, than stay close. For we got trouble in little river city!" Percy said, standing on a empty crate of osters.

"I say this: First it starts from wine from doctor, than beer from a bottle!" Percy said, and got some moor men.

"And the next thing you know, you son is playing in a pitch-black suit!" Percy said. "And I say, we got trouble!" Now, there was a small crowd.

"We got trouble in River city, and that a fact!" Percy stated.

"Now, I am a Billiards man, and I think that it cultivated horse sense, and a keen eye with cool hands! But, that pool game!" Percy pointed to the hall. "Is nothing of the sort!"

"We got trouble!" Someone said.

"Yes, we do! First, it started out small: Just your son gotten there after school. But then it turns sower, as he has a nicotine stane on his finger!" Percy said. Percy got down from his wood box.

"Do you all want to know what-kind-of-things-happen-in-that-pool-hall? They been smoking! Drinking, trying out things like LSD!"

"LSD?" Someone cried.

"Yes, LSD!" Percy said. "And we gotta keep the youth mortal after school!" Percy thew up his hands. "Cause, we got trouble! With a capital T that rhymes with P and that stands for pool!"

Percy was unstoppable now.

"Now, there one-two-three-for-five-six pockets on a pool table. And those six pockets are the only thing that stand between a gentleman and a bum, with a capital B that rimed with P that stands for pool!"

"Yhaa!" Someone cired.

"I say that we got trouble! Yes, lots and lots of Trouble!" Percy said. "Yes, we got terrible, terrible trouble. With a capital T that rhymes with P that stands for Pool!"

The corud was with Percy now. He could do this.

"Now, I say that we will from a boy band. I will teach them. Of corse, I will need cash for uniforms and instruments and the like, but it will work!" Percy said.

"Lets do it!" Someone said. Percy had them. He would be out in a week.

"Trouble-trouble-trouble-trouble!" The crowd chanted.


End file.
